


Kærestefolk

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	1. Chapter 1

“You know you love him when you can’t sleep at night and get up early to talk to him the next morning.”

The quote fleeted through her mind as she glanced at the clock, the bright green numbers told her that it was about twenty minutes to 5AM. What sane person was awake this early? The sun hadn’t even began to think of rising and nothing in the city would be open for another two hours at least. Too bad for her, she had to be home before her husband; he would be finishing night shoots in another hour and it would be wise to be there before he came back.

On the edge of the bed, she glanced over her shoulder at the man in the bed, he looked so peaceful when he slept. His arm tucked up under his head, the other clutching the pillow beside him. Moments ago the same arm had been wrapped around, tucking her in safe and sound. She shivered, as if the realization of the warmth he’d provided was now gone, leaving her to fend for herself in the chill of the dimly lit room.

Quickly, she set to work finding her clothes, her hair a mess and his tshirt hanging low enough to barely cover her ass while she scurried around. With a thump and a curse, she whimpered, banging her toe on the side of a dresser. Tears welled up in her eyes and she flinched, hoping that she hadn’t woke him. She wanted this get away to be as clean as possible.

No such luck.

“Wake the dead, woman.” He muttered barely awake.

“Sorry, Alex.” She apologized pulling her panties out of his boot.

“Why are you out of bed?” Alex grumbled at her, reaching for her pillow and smacking his hand into it. “Come back here, right now!”

“I need to leave. I’ve stayed too long already.” she replied shuffling around.

The problem of being in…voled with a married woman. His lover was always running away, running home to her husband – his friend and work mate, none the less.

“It’s way too early to be awake.” he replied with a stiff yawn. “Besides, I don’t want you to go, not yet.”

As much as she’d love to stay, this was not the time.

“Please, only ten more minutes. Then,” Alex smiled slyly, his blue eyes sleepy, “I’ll let you run home.”

“Spoiled baby.” she winked playfully at him. Fixing her hair, she yawned and carefully did a sweep of the floor for anything else she may have left there. “I’m not going back to bed, not with you anyway.”

“Suit yourself.” Alex leaned over to pull a cigarette from the pack on his bed side table. Lighting up, he took a long drag, watching her search for her bra. Under the bed, her side. Keeping that detail to himself, Alex studied her movement.

What she ever saw in her husband was beyond him.

The way she complained, telling him how dull and boring their marriage had become. How her husband was more into work than her, shameful. Until she was ready, Alex was willing to keep his opinion to himself, despite how much he wanted her to end it.

What would a divorce change? Alex wasn’t stupid enough to think she’d leave and magically run to him. No, this was fun – dirty, secret sex, nothing else.

“Is that my shirt?” he inquired, sitting up against the head board, his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. She glanced at the tshirt and nodded. “I think that is the best it has ever looked.” he complimented, leaning over and digging through his bedside drawer.

“You are full of shit.” she smiled, bending to pick up her skirt.

“It’s part of my charm.” he bantered, shutting the drawer and sitting up to reveal a camera in his hand. Going silent for a moment or two, he fiddled with the camera, while she finished her search. “Smile!” he called out, grinning from ear to ear, as he snapped a photo catching her off guard.

“Put that away!” she demanded with a worried look.

What did he think he was doing? They’d agreed, no evidence.

“No.” he argued, taking another photo and grinning.

“Please, it is early and the flash is way too bright. Besides, why do you want photos of me trying to escape you anyway?” She turned to give him a grand view of her ass, sliding her panties on over her hips. A deep throaty laugh emerged from the younger man in the bed.

“Because it gives me something to enjoy, when you’re not here.” he answered, checking the lens and taking another few photos. She sighed as the camera snapped, sometimes he was impossible. “Now, give me a smile or do something, I don’t know, sexy.” he laughed at the last bit.


	2. Chapter 2

He hardly played fair and as much as she would pretend to hate it, the truth was that it drove her even crazier, which is why she was at this god forsaken pub. The pub had been packed by the time she’d arrived, not wanting to raise too much suspicion among her husband’s other cast mates and friends. She had walked in, causing Alex to practically fall out of his chair, her lips painted the perfect red and those jeans, fuck.

Being the perfect little gentleman, doing his momma proud, he had offered her the chair that he’d been occupying, leaning against Jordan’s to save space at the slightly crowded table. Casually asking the waitress to put her drinks on his tab, Alex returned to the party, a fresh beer in one hand and a gin and tonic in the other.

Three drinks in, the last to arrive, she was the first one ready to leave. Throwing out some excuse about an early morning phone conference, she thanked the others for allowing her to keep their company, kissed some cheeks, embraced in some hugs, and was out the door.

Alex hadn’t let her get too far ahead, pretending to check his phone as she walked away, seconds before announcing his own need to depart. Living on the same side of the city would be a perfectly logical excuse for him to jump in a cab along with her.

After the cab ride back to his apartment, everything had a tendency to blur. Clothing coming off, some pieces not making it beyond the front door, hands, teeth, tongues, lips all engaged as the battle led them to the couch. On his back, Alex watched - with an urgent lust - the woman riding him. From his view there was nothing short of perfection, her head back with eyes closed and her mouth open as if she were trying to find her voice to scream.

His eyes burned through her, as they often did, leaving a mess of goosebumps on her skin. She didn’t have to look to know that he was gnawing on his bottom lip as if it were his last meal. Nor did she have to look to know that his chest was heaving, heavily, with each breath. Grabbing his hair, she leaned down to take his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging roughly.

As unfair as all of this was, she craved it.

Once this was over, she would clean up and get dressed, hurrying back to her husband. Alex’s least favourite part of all this, aside from having to face her husband later, was when she would cast him aside and run out. Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about that this very second, as her lips crashed into his and her fingers tangled in his hair pulling it with a steady and needy grip.

Ending their escapade sprawled out in his bed, Alex laid silently checking his phone while she dozed. Making sure to snap a photo or two, while she took the brief nap to recover. As she’d drifted off, she’d mumbled something about needing a better work out routine to keep up. If she needed a little more stretching, Alex was more than happy to see how quickly she could get those fantastic legs behind her head. He already knew how fast they could go behind his.

The clock told him that it was some time after 2AM, when she began to stir next to him. Rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms, she managed to slowly sit. Resting against the headboard beside him, her head falling onto his shoulder. She was warm and smelled amazing.

“And now is the part, where you jump up and run off.” Alex sighed and scratched his chest.

“Except,” Her finger nail drug along his chest, a sly smirk playing on her face, “I’m here alone, until next week. Or did you forget that?”

“Then I get you for an entire week, be ready for the fun.” He gave her a wicked wink.

Outside the rain pelted the window of the apartment, Dublin was once again engulfed in a series of rainy days, perfect for hiding in a warm, dry bed with one’s lover.

“You are terrible,” She gently swatted his chest, snuggling in closer.

“Obviously you like a bad boy, or you wouldn’t keep coming back.” Alex’s chuckle rumbled in his chest, vibrating his ribs and sides. “Since he isn’t around, and you don’t have to leave yet…how do you feel about pancakes?”

“Pancakes?” She looked up at him, curiosity etched into her gorgeous face.

“Mmm,” Alex’s brow furrowed. “In the morning, for breakfast. Assuming that you will stay with me, all night.”

He’d never had her over night, hell she never stayed longer than a few hours, sometimes not even that. Having her, next to him, in bed all night was a concept that he wouldn’t shy from. If she wanted to go, then as always, he would be the perfect gentleman and call her a cab and send her home. Making her promise to text, when she arrived.

“I guess I could, I mean…I’m alone until Thursday.” A smirk turned the corner of her lips, the perfect red lipstick long ago smudged against various parts of Alex. “Who said I have to go home at all?”

Kissing the top of her head, Alex sighed. “I think someone would notice, if you were here until then. Although, it is a great dream to have.”

“Hmm, that dream may be closer than you’d think.” She muttered, her eyes flashing with a sadness. “I want to divorce him,” She spoke slowly as if learning a new language.

“I’m not telling you what you should, or shouldn’t do.” Alex replied with a soft, calming tone. “But I am going to encourage you to think long and hard about this.”

Hearing the words made his heart soar.

“I thought you’d be happier,”

“If you want that, then we may also have to take a break. Only a short one, how would it look if you left him and we immediately ended up together. Please, think about this. I don’t want you to make this choice based on bedroom talk.” Alex began to stroke her arm, gently resting his chin on her head. “If it is what you want, then I’ll be here.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was lonely at the bar, by himself, he could sit with the group but Alex was better off on his own nursing his beer. The crowd of familiar faces were gathered around a couple of pushed together tables, eating and drinking to the joyous news. His eyes roamed the faces of his friends and co-workers, gaze landing on her. The smile on her face was the kind that could stop his heart and make everything melt away, except this time it wasn’t for him.

Her husband held her hand, keeping her as close as possible and she didn’t look to be too bothered, as she usually was. Leaning into him; Alex would catch her whispering in the other man’s ear. He watched as a smile broke out onto the husband’s face, leaning in to give her a kiss. Across the room, his eyes met Alex’s stare, giving the younger man a friendly nod. Alex jutted his chin outward, in a short nod, laughing inside at the irony.

If he only knew the reason for Alex’s distance this evening.

Alex watched her leave her husband’s side, bee lining it for the bar – for him. A breath caught in Alex’s chest, as she approached. Her dress was perfectly cut, fitting as if it had been made just for her. Her stained lips were a lighter shade of red than she usually wore, and her eyes were like Alex had never saw them before. If this were any other night, this is the bit where he’d make an excuse to go home and have her follow.

“Come here often?” She asked carefully sliding onto a stool beside Alex. Her hand resting on his shoulder, Alex quickly shrugged it off.

“Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world .” Alex tipped his beer bottle in her direction.

Catching the bar tender’s attention, she asked for a fizzy water, no ice and preferably warm. A far cry from her usual gin and tonic. Alex wrinkled his nose, afraid of what would happen if he opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to yell and scream at her, at his stupidity, in frustration but this was neither the time nor the place.

“Not feeling in the party mood?” She asked sipping on the warm carbonated drink that the bar tender had been kind enough to get her.

“Not in the mood for a lot.” Alex answered dully. “What about you? Did you not want to stay over there and have your moment in the sun?”

“Please,” She rolled her eyes and smiled, “I can only take so much attention. You know that.”

Alex chewed his bottom lip, pushing his hair out of his eyes. The attention she was used to was certainly of a different variety.

She stole a glance over her shoulder at their group, the people around the table were laughing and chatting, not seeming to notice or care about the absence of the two at the bar. She sat next to Alex, watching him finish his beer and order another with the flip of a hand.

He was mad and rightfully so. Although he had no true right to be upset with her.

“So?”

“Hmm.” Alex grunted.

“I…I…was…” She groaned in frustration, not that it went heard over the noise of the pub. Trying to find something to say, to somehow ease this tension, she took the coward’s way and turned to her drink.

The noisy pub drowned out the internal screaming that as ragging inside of Alex. How dare she sit here, trying to make nice, when moments ago she had ripped his heart out. His head was down, hair hanging in his face, secretly wishing she would walk away.

They sat like that for a few more minutes, before Alex heard his name. Jerking his head up, he looked around to find Marco strolling toward them. Waving to the large group at the table, Marco smiled and continued over to the bar and his friend.

“Are you too good to sit with the others?” He joked, pushing in between the two stools.

“Needed a bit of a breather,” She replied, leaning over to kiss Marco’s cheek. “And he is just being sulky.”

“The hell, man? What’s up your ass?” Marco nudged his friend in the side, ignoring Alex’s glare while asking for a drink. “And what’s with this?” He gestured to the glass in her hand, green straws meant no alcohol. She never had a green straw. “What happened to the usual gin and tonic?” Marco teased.

“You missed it,” Alex sneered, his eyes burning a hole into her.

“Missed what?”

“The big announcement, they’re expecting a baby.” He forced a smile, doing some of the best acting he’d ever managed, saying it while not screaming in frustration.

“Wow! Oh fuck! Congratulations, this is big!” Marco happily shouted, embracing her in a tight hug. “Huh, whew, wow.”

“Thank you,” She smiled shyly. The dark look that Marco shot Alex hadn’t gone unnoticed. Alex’s brief shake of his head told her what she needed to know.

Of course Alex had told Marco about them. Alex was a vault with secrets, but boys would talk. She shouldn’t have expected anything else.

“That’s…” Marco smiled widely. “I’m happy, you’re happy right? It’s good?”

“Yes,” She nodded eagerly. “It’s good! We’re very happy, so excited.”

Not wanting to be subjected to this, again, Alex stood up draining his beer. Pulling his cigarettes from his jacket pocket, he nodded to Marco and turned toward the exit. He couldn’t stand around and listen to her prattle on about happiness, when a few short months ago she was crying another tale. The evening air was damp and chilly, but Alex didn’t seem to notice wrapped in his jacket using the corner of the building to shelter him from the elements.

He barely lit his smoke, when the sound of heels clacked against the sidewalk, heading straight for him. He didn’t have to lift his eyes to know she would be standing there, toe tapping, arms crossed, and a stern look on her delicate features.

Alex counted to 10, his brow creasing, finally he looked up. His intent had been to scold her for coming out here with no jacket, knowing that she had only wore a light cardigan this evening. Silly woman. His intent was squashed because she stood before him wearing Marco’s favourite black jacket.

“Nice night,” She moved to stand closer to him on the corner.

“Should you be out here? Isn’t smoke like Satan to a baby or some shit?” His words were cold. His eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face.

“I’ll be fine,” She assured him, fidgeting with her hands, a sign she was nervous. “Alex, can we talk?”

“Say what you want,” Alex took a drag from his cigarette, the smoke burning his lungs.

“Not here, maybe somewhere private and quiet?” Her eyes were pleading with him.

If he allowed her to take him somewhere else, then Alex would only end up full of regret. Shaking his head, Alex took another drag, resting the cigarette between his index and middle finger. “What difference does it make? Hmm? Say it, come on.”

“Don’t be a prick,” She spat. “What is your problem? I want to talk to you, Alex. To explain this and…”

“Babies don’t fix broken marriages,” Alex lowered his voice, interrupting her. “Especially if it comes out with my nose and your chin.”

“Don’t do this,” She warned, “Alex, please. It’s his, you know that and you knew that this was a possibility, he’s my husband. We’ve talked about this, you knew how I felt about wanting kids.”

The two times that it had came up, Alex had been adamant that he was far too young to even consider children. The chances of her actually having kids with her husband had been laughable, until now.

“The last time I saw you, all you wanted was to be rid of him. What changed?”

She had laid in his bed and told him, point blank, she wanted a divorce. She was going to divorce her husband and then she was free to do whatever she wanted. They had laid awake talking, Alex coaxing her not to rush into any decisions, about her choice. Alex had held her while she’d cried, sobbing into his arms over all of this. He had woke early the next morning, making her breakfast and once again telling her to think about this.

If he’d known it meant losing her; Alex would have allowed her to sign the divorce papers then and there, as they ate on the small balcony of his apartment. When she’d walked in this evening, happily making the announcement, Alex had felt as if someone had punched him in the gut.

“We did a lot of talking, he even agreed to counseling, imagine that.” She muttered. “Things are good, we’re good, and this…it’s what I want.”

“So, you just happened to forget when we were talking last week?” His voice cracked, but be damned if he would cry. Not here.

Pushing her hair behind her ear, she sighed, her eyes avoiding his. “This isn’t something that you tell your lover, over the phone.”

“Okay, well, I wish you the best.” Alex shrugged, brushing his hand over his jeans, “I guess that I’ll see you, whenever I see you.”

“Don’t be that way, please.”

“Why not? Hmm? You’re obviously happy and don’t need me, so if you would excuse me, I’m going home.”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t need you,”

“You didn’t have to,” Alex shrugged. “It was fun while we had it, the younger – stupid – boy who you could use and lie to. I get it, I’ve a lot of growing up to do. Enjoy your new family.” He threw the cigarette onto the sidewalk, angrily smashing it with the toe of his shoe.

Furious, he fed the group an excuse of not feeling well, something about a cold coming on. Alex made his exit as swiftly as possible. His ride home had given him time to calm down and collect his thoughts, knowing that before he made it to his apartment, she would be on his trail.

Not this time.

Alex waited for three hours, occasionally staring at his phone, willing her to text or call. As the fourth hour approached, he gave in, turning his phone off – to avoid any late night disruptions, he crawled into his bed. Cold and lonely with only one person.

The next day was a haze as Alex moped around, cursing his day off, if he were at work then at least he would have something to keep his mind occupied. This was torture, the urge to pick up his phone and call her had came and went more than once. Sprawled out on the couch, the television playing as static noise, Alex sighed and pressed the familiar buttons on his camera.

On the small screen, her half naked form appeared, a tempting smirk on her lips as she winked to him. Sleeping, peacefully and unaware that Alex had taken the photo, she was so content. On his balcony, a cup of coffee in her hand, her hair a mess, and his shirt hanging from her shoulders made the sunrise behind her look bleak.

Leaning his head back against the couch, Alex groaned and let the camera drop to the couch beside him. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known better than to believe a word she’d said. She was a skilled liar, Alex knew that first hand. He’d been her lie for long enough.


End file.
